


Домой так домой

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Днем Широ и Кит поссорились, к ночи Кит отправляется в бар с не самой хорошей репутацией на поиски приключений. Широ же едет его спасать.





	Домой так домой

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Господи, Лэнс, я ж ему не мама. Почему бы его матери не проследить, куда он ходит и что там делает? К тому же, чего беспокоиться? Кит взрослый и самостоятельный мальчик, если он хочет идти по пути саморазрушения — то это осознанный и обдуманный выбор.

Лэнс в трубке фыркнул. Широ сидел напротив телевизора, на часах было уже одиннадцать вечера. Днем они поссорились, и Широ теперь и сам злился на Кита и думал: если Кит пошел в бар искать приключений, то и пусть. Разберется. И старался не представлять, каких именно приключений может найти там Кит, потому что Широ знал про этот бар. Он был как бы «Для своих», но все же хорошие и воспитанные парни вроде него туда не совались, контингент там был совсем не тот. Как раз из тех, кто искал просто пару на ночь. Откуда Кит про этот бар услышал — черт его знает.

— Кит и обдуманные решения существуют в разных реальностях, Широ, — ответил Лэнс. — И не делай вид, что не понимаешь, почему я позвонил именно тебе. Мне-то тоже все равно, но, пожалуйста, спаси его жопу. Ну или пару-тройку рукастых педиков от переломов.

— Эй, я же тоже из «педиков», — напомнил Широ. Лэнс тут же нашелся:

— Ты прекрасно понял. Есть ты, есть геи, а есть педрилы, которые по барам молодых парней спаивают и ебут в туалете.

Последнее оказалось особенно невыносимым, и дальше смотреть спокойно кино Широ уже не мог. Ему представлялось, что все по такому сценарию и пойдет: Киту сыпанут что-нибудь в пиво и увезут на другую, более закрытую вечеринку.

Широ, словно издевался, в бар пришел в военной форме. Напряженную спину Кита в черной куртке заметил сразу — он сидел у барной стойки. Рядом, положив руку на спинку его сидения, уже примостился какой-то тип, тут же показавшийся Широ подозрительным. Наверное, потому, что был как раз его комплекции, что рядом с худым Китом выглядело опасным. И к ним Широ двинулся едва ли не строевым шагом, отчего бОльшая половина посетителей обернулась в его сторону.

Под потолком висело уже облако дыма, играл рок, но достаточно приглушенно, чтобы люди могли общаться. Кит продолжал гладить бокал с пивом и не оборачивался, зато его собеседник с опаской глянул на Широ, и тот пошел ва-банк, сквозь зубы процедив:

— Это мой парень, мы поссорились.

Собеседник продолжал сверлить Широ мелкими, свинячьими глазами, особенно выразительно и пренебрежительно уставился на протез. Но тут поднялся со стула и обернулся Кит. Широ почувствовал, как у него дернулось лицо, но удержалось в выражении строгого отца, приехавшего забирать домой отпрыска. На Ките был кожаный ошейник, а глаза были густо подведены черным, в ухе — сережка с крестом. Он выглядел не просто завсегдатаем этих мест. Он выглядел как парень, который еще и деньги за секс возьмет.

— Он мешает? — спросил тот, что уже клюнул на это, уставившись на Широ так, что было понятно — этот будет драться. Но Кит отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет. Сегодня не получится. Видишь, папочка приехал.

Широ снова почувствовал раздражение: не так уж и сильно он старше Кита, но белые волосы… чертовы белые волосы, выглядевшие седыми.

— Ты дождешься, и я тебя выпорю, — пообещал Широ. Кит фыркнул: «Да ты только обещаешь», — и пошел к выходу.

Широ пришлось догнать его, поймать за локоть и посадить в машину. Сам сел за руль осторожно, наблюдая, как бы Кит не сбежал, но тот продолжал сидеть, насупившись. Даже ремень не пристегнул, и что-то подсказывало, что заставлять его бесполезно. Но не сбегал — уже хорошо.

Первые несколько минут они ехали в тишине. Когда выехали в лес, Широ свернул с дороги и остановил машину на обочине под деревом. Кит выглядел теперь удивленным и, осмотревшись, спросил почти возмущенно:

— Ты меня снял, что ли?

Наверное, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Широ, быстро отстегнувшись, одной рукой перехватил его за затылок и потянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать, второй стал расстегивать молнию на джинсах Кита. От Кита пахло табаком и дешевым пивом, губы были сухими и потрескавшимися. Он попытался что-то промычать возмущенное, но, когда Широ добрался до его члена, притих, втянулся в поцелуй и начал отвечать.

— Так на что ты обиделся? — спросил Широ, двигая рукой мучительно медленно. Спросил у самых губ Кита, и тот выдохнул, наклонив голову вниз:

— Кто такой Кертис?..

На секунду Широ остановился, но продолжил уже быстрее, пальцем придавил головку.

— Из-за этого? Я же отказался, Кит.

— Лэнс сказал, что нет… — Кит дышал рвано, мял обивку сидения так, словно это была спина или бедра Широ. Широ же делал вид, что сохраняет спокойствие.

— Кертис просто коллега. Он предложил выпить кофе вместе, я ответил, что тебе это не понравится. И он все понял.

— Что понял? — спросил Кит, накрыв ладонь Широ своей, но замедлить не получилось. Широ прислонился сильнее, практически лег на Кита, на ухо прошептал: «Что я выберу тебя».

Кит заляпал спермой парадную форму Широ и свою футболку. Но, как только он выровнял дыхание, достал из бардачка салфетки и принялся вытираться спокойно, правда только себя.

— Тебя домой отвезти или обратно в бар? — предложил Широ. Когда он потянулся за салфетками, Кит отдернул руку, не дав ему пачку.

— Домой, — сухо ответил Кит. Широ решил, что он все еще обижен и тут нужно что-то сильнее и, положив руки на руль, вздохнул:

— Ну, ко мне домой, значит, ко мне домой.


End file.
